The Call
by njkjonas00
Summary: Madison, Lyndsay and brooke are new students. 3 weeks into school the cool kids decided it would be cool to do a welcome prank. The prank was suppose to befun and make them laught but instead it turned into a bad night to remember. jonas brothers fanfic
1. Chapter 1 first day of school

"I hope we like going to Bridgewater"said Brooke, "And hopefully there is not snobby preps." "All I care about is if there will be hot guys there."Madison exclaimed. "Only you would say that"brook said. "I wonder if there are any good sportsteams there? Maybe I should join one? hmmmm..."said Lyndsay. "You have a whole year to get into some type of sport , Lyndsay. I want to find a nice guy to go out with sometime,"Madison said to Lyndsay. "And you should find one too,"brooke added,"you worry about sport way to much. Take a break. Kick back, relax, its the last day of summer then back off to the new year at the new school... Bridgewater High."  
As they walked threw the doors of the school they were greeted by the Principal, Mr.Howard. He gavethem their schedules and showed them how to get to each oneof their classes. "Here is whereI must leave you ladies. Hope you havea nice time here at Bridgewater High,"said Mr Howard. And he left to his office. Thegirls were now alone in the ahllway. They were hapy that theirlockers were all together and they have the same lunch period together. Ding.Ding.Ding The first bell rang. "Off to first period Oh I have health. Do either of you remember where Mr. whats his face said where the class rooms where??"asked Lyndsay."Nope! well see ya at the end of the period. I need to scope out some guys, "said Madison. Brookw had already left to her class.  
(end of first period)  
Madison was running down the hallway looking for Lyndsay. "Lyndsay! Lyndsay! Oh mygod guess wht,"Madison yelled. Lyndsay said,"Okay did you meet a hot guys?" "How didyou know? Well just isnt any guy his name is Joe. He hasrockin hair and a smile that is breath taking." Madison explained. "Wow..Did you make a plan on how you will get hime to like you?" asked Lyndsay. "Nope but i will,"Madison yelled with enthusiasm. "Soo...Where did you meet him?" Lyndsau asked/ "Well I was sitting in my Ary classs and he cameand sat by me. We talkedalot about music and where it originateed. He seems really cool... but I was getting a bad feeling about this girl Hannah who was giving me death stares during the whole class, itmake me feel werid,"said Madison. "Madison I hope you know that Hannah is Joes girlfriend,"Brooke said jumping into the converstion. "Now how the hell am I gonna get him to like me!?" Madison shouted.

I hope you guys like it so far dontforget to review...review review...  
thanks guys!!DD


	2. Chapter 2lyns guys well wish

(A week later)

"So how are your plans on making Joe like you going Madison?" said Brooke. "Idk they seem to be going fine. Hannah I think is on the verge of breaking up with Joe and I have a feeling Joe is done with her too. Plus after school me and Joe are gonna go out for smoothies," said Madison. "Yep so Lyn I here there are some of Joes guy friends that are checking you out.. Did you meet any special guys yet?" "No, not yet. But maybe Ill find one in Gym next period because we are getting new squads for soccer," explained Lyndsay.

(During Gym class)

Lyndsay, Michelle, Max, and Nick, you guys are in squad 1,"called Mr. Stevens the gym teacher. They gather together on the opposite side of the gym. "I'm gonna be the squad leader, since I'm the best" said Max. "Yes…Thank god we are in the same squad. I couldn't stand being in a group with the lozers again," said Nick giving Max a high five. The class went outside and started drills to warm up for the soccer scrimmages. "Lyndsay you be center, Michelle right and ill be left. Nick take goalie then we will switch it out in a bit," Max told the group. They ran to there spots and began dribbling and passing the ball. Lyndsay got the ball and decided to shoot. Nick wasn't paying attention in the goal.. "Wham!" The ball hit Nick head and he fell to the ground. Lyndsay ran to Nick and said "Im so sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you." "Its ok. I think my hair stopped most of the blow," Nick said. "Does it hurt a lot?" asked Lyndsay. "A little bit not a lot but don worry about me. I'll be fine. That was a really good shot by the way," said Nick. "Thanks", she said smiled at Nick. _oh I love her smile wait I have a girlfriend I need to stop _Nick thought in his head.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell rang. As Lyndsay was walking out of the class Nick surprisingly walked up to her. "Excuse me. Sorry If I am bothering you but I never got your name. What is it?" he said. "It Lyndsay and again Im sorry for hitting you in the head with the ball." she told Nick. "It Okay. Well I guess Ill see you around Lyndsay." Nick said. He turned and started to walked away. Lyndsay turned and started to walk , she stopped and looked back. She saw a girl Molly walk up and give nick a hug and Nick leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He has a girlfriend," Lyndsay said to herself. Then she walked to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

(Out for smoothie)

"Why do we have to go with you Madison?" Brooke asked. "Because Joe is bringing some friends and I don't want to be the only girl there" Madison explained. "Thats bull crap there is going to be stupid guys that think there all cool" Lyndsay yelled. "Dang why are you yelling?" Brook questioned. "Im just having a bad day okay" Lyn said looking out the window. "Oh well were here now" Madison said getting out of the car. "Yea" Lyndsay said sarcastically. "Lighten up Lyn" Brooke explained getting out of the car. "Hey Joe!" Madison said walking up to him. "Hey girls, who are these ladies?" Joe questioned. "This is Brooke and Lyndsay" Madison pointed us out. "Hey Brooke, hey Lyndsay" a other guy said. "Hey" Lyn quietly said sitting down and not looking at anyone. "Whats wrong with her?" Kevin asked. "She is having a guy problem she just meet this guy today so it might have something to do with him" Brook explained. "I just hope she gets better soon because its not going to be good for her during games and practices" Madison stated looking at Lyndsay.

"Hey Lyndsay! Hows it going," said a familiar voice. Lyndsay looked up and saw Nick. She gave him a weak smile. "Whats wrong?" asked Nick. "I dont wanna talk about it. "she said. "So Joe how are you and Hannah," Kevin asked. "Well after lunch today I pulled her aside and said I didnt think our relationship is gonna work and she smacked me and told me that its all Madisons fault and that she need to fuck off" Joe said to Kevin. "Well it could possibly be why because you and Madison have been hang out a lot lately," Max whispered. "Do you like her?" "Idk she is really cool and nice, pretty too. But you now Hannah gets super jealous I wouldn't want Madison to get hurt by her," said Joe. As the night goes on. Lyndsay still doesn't talk. When everyone got up to play arcade games. Nick stayed behind with Lyndsay to find out that was really wrong.

"Hey did you see the waitress? It look like she has a second job at a strip club," Nick told Lyndsay. "Ha ha ha yea it does? Why are you talked to me instead of playing games?" "Idk cuz those games are gay and I much rather talk to you. Whats wrong? You still are very quiet. Did I do something?" Nick asked. "No not really its just hard to explain." "Well started explaining." "Well after gym I saw Molli hug you and you kissed her cheek. I was beginning to feel something special between us during gym and to see that it killed me" Lyndsay explained. "Ok during gym I felt a little spark too that's why.." "why wat?" Lyndsay said in a curious tone. "Well that's why I broke up with her today. I gave her that kiss to say goodbye." Nick said. Lyndsays eyes lit up with excitement. As the group leaves the smoothie bar. Nick gives Lyndsay a hug and she was thinking in her head that she can believe what just happended. But at least the truth was revealed tonight.


End file.
